1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF transmitter for being attached to microphone. More specifically, the present invention relates to an RF transmitter for being attached to microphone, which is attached to a microphone having a first jack capable of supplying an electric power to another microphone and a second jack for outputting an audio signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional karaoke device with built-in microphone has a function to process karaoke (BGM) and sound inputted from the microphone and video image, and a function as a karaoke microphone. In such the karaoke device with built-in microphone, an AV cable is extended from a main body, and the AV cable includes two audio output terminals and a video output terminal. The two audio output terminals and the video terminal are connected to an AV terminal provided on a home television receiver. Accordingly, a video or image signal and audio or sound signals (L and R) from the karaoke device with built-in microphone are outputted from the television receiver. In this manner, a user can readily enjoy karaoke at home. In addition, by connecting the audio output terminal of the AV cable to another audio equipment such as a stereo amplifier or the like, a sound is outputted from a speaker of the audio equipment, and it is possible to enjoy karaoke viewing song lyrics sheets, for example.
However, in such a conventional prior art, since a karaoke device with built-in microphone and a television receiver or audio equipment are connected to each other by an AV cable, it is impossible to use them in a wireless environment. Due to this, a range of movement of a microphone (karaoke device with built-in microphone) is limited by length of the cable and etc., and there is a case that it is tedious to pass the microphone to a person in his or her turn.